


赤之花

by ginnsjw



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnsjw/pseuds/ginnsjw
Summary: 赤花症：患之见所爱而痛，夜生棘与白玫瑰，死后眼中生红玫瑰。破除之法：为所爱而恨。





	赤之花

赤之花

[一]《赤之花》作者序言  
序言  
两年多前我偶然听说了一种奇异的病症叫做“赤花症”，患这种病症的人会被某种尚未得到命名的未知植物寄生，之后迅速病逝，还没有人知道原因。作为一个作家，我对此颇为感兴趣，便四处寻访资料。但因为这种病症几近绝症，罹患赤血症的患者无一逃脱病魔的魔爪，于是寻访调查成了一个尤为困难的事情。  
我几乎都要绝望了，几乎都要相信这不过确实是个都市传说。然而想要放弃的时候发在论坛上的帖子恰得到了回复，他自称是患者的家人，与我约在一个叫做朝九晚五堂的地方见面。  
朝九晚五堂不算特别难找，我到那时发现那是一家小咖啡厅。最让我印象深刻的是外面的 小院子里栽了很多红玫瑰，远远看去如血般红艳，十分夺人眼球。推开门后发现墙上挂着很多钟。  
坐在柜台是一个年轻人，娃娃脸，看起来就十分和善，看见来人就微微一笑，脸颊凹下去一个梨涡——或者酒窝？总之是个让人一眼就觉得很亲近的人。  
不过还是有一点稍微有些违和。  
虽然是个年轻人，但是他有双很老的眼睛。  
因为职业问题，我很善于看人。而这个人身上有种沉静的气质，那是只有见过太多岁月风霜的人才有的气质——不会再为某个人惊艳，也不会再为很多事情大惊小怪。  
所以当我向年轻人询问常磐先生在哪，而他只是露出了然的神色道“原来如此，您就是那位作家吧。我就是常磐庄吾。”之时，我反倒有种不意外的感觉。  
或许因为事情已经过去了两年，讲述的时候他颇为冷静，但是我坐在他面前，听他开始讲的时候，能看到他眼里突然翻滚起寂寞感。  
这还是我进店以来，他初次在我面前显露出某种情绪，但这种寂寥反而像束光点亮了常磐庄吾，让他看起来骤然生动了不少，像个这个年纪的年轻人了。  
......（下略）  
在未成书之时，常磐先生已经因病去世了，留信笺予我表示对于他的故事可以用实名记述。他自言已经不在意其他事情，惟愿能如实记述这段故事。  
我亦出席了葬礼，他平静地躺在黑色棺木中，按他的意愿，被红白玫瑰包围着。也许是我想多了，但是他似乎唇角微微带着笑意，就像永恒的平静终于接纳了他。

[二]据常磐庄吾先生口述内容整理如下：

庄吾第一次见到继父带来的弟弟是在高二某个晴日的下午。  
他一如往常无忧无虑地和朋友打闹然后回家，第一次发觉家里显露出一种陌生的氛围，而一个素不相识的少年站在他家里，在他推开门的瞬间转过头，露出一双或许本该更黑白分明但被染得发红的眼睛。  
他下意识地记住了那个少年倔强的唇线，这一眼就到了很久以后——而彼时的他对之后两人会产生的羁绊一无所知。  
同样陌生的是到来的男人。他妈妈用一种他感到遥远的殷勤与那个男人说笑，然后牵过他的手为他介绍他的新父亲。  
庄吾一时间有些怔忡。他以为父亲消失半个月是去出差——因为父亲常常如此。但此刻从脑海里挖掘出父母相处的细节，他才陡然明白以前的风平浪静不过是彼此厌倦却为他精心演出的剧本。只不过他对这种拙劣的亲密毫无察觉，直到真正的亲密让之前的表演之劣质无处遁形。  
他本该愤怒的，因为被欺骗了，却发觉虚假的美满家庭破裂的时候冷静更多。他甚至礼貌地对那个男人微笑了一下，并对所谓的新的兄弟伸出手：“你好，我叫常磐庄吾。”  
少年眼圈还是红的，冷漠地抱着手，转头出了家门。  
于是他的手停在不尴不尬的半空中，只能哂然一笑。  
男人扶着额头，胸口剧烈地起伏了一下，显然是被气得不轻，勉强对他笑了一下：“庄吾大一点，果然懂事多了......那是你弟弟，叫明光院盖茨，比你小两岁。他还在反叛期，就是这样的破脾气，你千万不要与他计较。”  
虽然说得好听，到底还是偏袒盖茨。  
庄吾在心里冷笑了一下，脸上却还是客客气气的笑意。

继父人不坏，斤斤计较下来也能算是一碗水端平，所以日子还算平静，与以往区别不大。  
只是盖茨虽然已经住到二楼他的隔壁房间，同在一个房子里，居然还能过得像个陌生人，一天几乎都不会狭路相逢一次。这或许也算一种本事。晚上庄吾学习的时候，偶然出来接水路过会发现隔壁房间门关的紧紧的，就像他本人一样，抗拒所有人接近。  
这一切的转折发生在一个月后的半夜。  
庄吾迷迷糊糊地起夜摸去厕所，发现趴在水池边有个人影，惊吓之余一下清醒了不少，定睛一看是穿着睡衣的盖茨。盖茨穿着一身条纹睡衣在洗脸。直到他拧上水龙头，庄吾才发现或许是刚刚放水的声音太大，才没有听见盖茨喘不上气来的抽噎。  
是第一次在半夜哭醒吗？还是一直如此？  
庄吾一直过着没有波折的日子——非要说的话最大的挫折就是多了个继父和便宜弟弟，但说实在的他也不太有所谓——他缺少机会目睹别人的痛苦，自己也没有沉重的心事，一时间感觉无所适从，僵在了原地。  
就在这犹豫的片刻，盖茨出来了，胸前的衣服被沾湿了一块，湿漉漉地贴着胸膛，描摹出漂亮的肌肉，而水珠还在沿下颌往下滴落，顺着他的脖子滑进空荡的衣领。盖茨低着头走路，没察觉到他站在那而直接撞进他怀里方才惊慌地抬头。  
庄吾第一次与他贴得这么近，感觉他肌肉的战栗顺着这个怀抱传来，突然觉得这个中二期的便宜弟弟倒也不乏可爱。盖茨惊魂甫定，看见是庄吾而皱起眉，又是那副竖起全身毛的戒备姿态，但是因为眼圈是红的而失去了往日的威力，落在庄吾眼里变得更像只试图恐吓自己的猫。  
庄吾其实并不理解盖茨为什么至于半夜哭醒，他以为是一种青春期的矫情之类的，不过无论原因如何，莫名其妙的好心突然涌上来控制了他——他伸手搂住还没来得及从他怀里离开的盖茨，摸了摸他的头发，才发现这个弟弟虽然小了两岁，不过已经与庄吾自己差不多高，还有，他的头发极为柔软，庄吾一时间竟然舍不得抽回手。  
不要露出这个表情啊。  
庄吾心想。  
盖茨骤然被另一个人的温度包围，与之僵持片刻终归戒备松懈下来，变成一种不自知的泫然欲泣的表情，然后默认地、试探地把脸搁在了庄吾肩上。  
一股温热在肩头晕开的时候，庄吾感到某个危险的苗头在发芽。

那个夜晚后来看起来更像是一场梦。  
成绩优异长相出色的明光院盖茨还是明光院盖茨，而平凡的常磐庄吾也仍然是常磐庄吾，一天二十四个小时他们会碰见的时间仍然不足一小时，当然是包括了早晚饭的情况下。  
盖茨是个固执的人，绝不会轻易改变想法，也不因为一个拥抱就收敛起之前的敌意。  
所以他们仍然像两个租在同一个房子的陌生人。  
常磐庄吾从小就有个奇怪的梦想，那就是成为至高至善的王。这件事的影响除了让他唯独在历史上成绩优异同时其他科目烂得无可救药之外，还让他被谣传为一个怪人。  
而怪人总是很容易遭遇意外的。  
那天常磐庄吾一如既往骑着单车回家的时候被突然冲出的一群人拦了下来。他仔细一看，发现是隔壁班的体育委员，于是停下车对他们笑了笑。  
“喂，王，现在你的人民心情不好，找你发泄下也是可以的吧？”  
话出之后后面的少年们都哈哈大笑，然后一股脑上来。  
“欸欸欸欸——？不要——”  
常磐庄吾狼狈地骑上车突出重围逃跑，一直到骑过明光院盖茨——他的弟弟也放学了，和他看见的每一次一样，孤独的一个人。  
不由得一个晃神就摔到了地上。  
明光院盖茨没有回头，可能是没听见后面的声响，也可能是听见了但没兴趣。  
确实，他总是这样对什么都漠不关心的，或者就是露出仿佛遗落在外的小狗一样凶狠的充满戒心的表情。  
常磐庄吾感觉脚踝一阵痛，可是回头看到一群人仍然穷追不舍，只得狼狈地推开车继续往前跑。  
然后跑过了前面黑色的背影。  
脚踝更痛了。估计刚刚就扭到了，这样作死奔跑之后可能有一个月不能大动弹。  
“喂你谁啊？是想帮常磐出头吗？”  
常磐庄吾正在竭力往前跑，闻言心下一动。  
本来只是......稍微期待了一下而已。并不真的抱希望于看起来毫无兄弟情的盖茨的。  
好漂亮。  
虽然用漂亮形容一个少年或许很奇怪，但是那利落打架的姿态实在是很优美。没有想到削瘦的盖茨竟然有这样的爆发力，庄吾坐在地上喘着气，情不自禁地注视着盖茨的身姿。  
很快那群人就因为盖茨和清秀长相不符的武力而心生退意作了猢狲散。  
盖茨冷淡地看了他一眼，还是死板着的一张脸，抓起书包就走了。  
常磐庄吾一瘸一拐地回去把车扶起来，艰难地往家走。  
好痛。真的好痛。  
走过一个拐角，看见明光院盖茨靠着墙不耐烦地瞥了他一眼。明明对方是毫无善意的表情，但是下意识地就露出了笑容。  
不知道是不是错觉，明光院盖茨脸微微红了一下。然后看了一眼他的脚，冷冷地从他手里夺过车和书包，帮他往前推去。  
常磐庄吾愣在原地。  
“走啊，难道人也要我背吗？”

庄吾脚确实扭伤了，并不算严重，但是和运动在一两个月内算是缘分中断。好在，庄吾也并不爱好运动。  
大概是第一次和“哥哥”一起回来这件事给了继父改善家庭关系的希望，他坚持盖茨应该之后都接送庄吾，以免庄吾在脚没好前再遭无聊的青少年袭击。  
那路上昙花一现的亲近突然消失了，盖茨变得生硬而遥远，板着脸，就像看着敌人一样看着继父，沉默。  
庄吾几乎以为他要拒绝了。  
但是盖茨答应了，只是接着就无言地回房间了。  
于是一起上下学的日子开始了。  
本来以为盖茨是个高冷的人，实际上却发现不过是嘴硬又傲娇的小孩子。虽然总是冷着脸，语气又很糟糕毫无礼数，但是意外地人很好。比如拜托他去做什么事情，总是非要先嘲讽几句，最后却到底脸上写着不情愿地乖乖照办了。  
到了五月底的时候，已经一起走路两个月了。  
庄吾的脚已经好了，却有点舍不得主动提出结束这个习惯。盖茨不知为何也好像忘了初衷只是护送脚崴到的庄吾在康复前不二次受伤，仍然在早上吃完后面无表情地等一会儿等他吃完，以及傍晚不耐烦地在高中校门口接他。  
庄吾心里有种微妙的喜悦，又辨不清楚来由。  
同样是在五月，有一个女孩对庄吾表白了。  
那天女生拦着他希望他放学能等一下，然后掏出了一只粉色的信封。庄吾下意识地往校门口看了一眼，不知道为什么期待而紧张。黑色的身影抿着嘴看着他，那种期待或紧张一下都沉了下去，变成了焦虑。  
他慌慌张张地拿了信封，对盖茨干笑了一下。  
一路无言。  
那天在上楼的时候盖茨很不稳，庄吾扶了他一把，盖茨却在刚刚被他触到时弹起了手。  
明明受伤的应该是庄吾，盖茨却仿佛受到了巨大惊吓。他看了一眼自己的手，脸色很苍白，然后又定定地皱着眉看着庄吾，半晌喃喃低语了什么转身加快脚步上了楼。  
庄吾捏着自己落空的手，突然感觉心里落空一块，微妙地空虚。  
第二天盖茨去买了一只大花瓶，注入了清水，说要开始养花。  
一度盖茨已经不锁门了，那天以后，晚上他又开始严严实实地锁上了门。

五月底的时候庄吾已经不再受那个女生的骚扰，六月的时候盖茨和那个女生恋爱了。但是放学盖茨却一如既往地和庄吾一起回家，即使女朋友看见他面露欣喜，也只是淡淡地挥挥手和庄吾一起离开。但原本周末的时间里盖茨会和庄吾一起无关紧要地插科打诨——虽然还是表情冷漠，但是从盖茨眉梢稍微露出的一点愉悦就够庄吾心情也跟着愉快起来——而今为了陪女朋友约会变成他一个人在空荡荡的房子里。  
盖茨似乎在刻意避开他，即使撞见，也维持着起码半米的距离。  
怎么在盖茨来之前从来没感觉寂寞过呢。  
这种落寞甚至带来一种说不清道不明的愤怒。  
但是之后有一件事让这种失落很快就转为了恐慌，也就此让庄吾接受了盖茨的疏离。那是六月的某一天，庄吾撞见盖茨洗澡完草草裹着浴巾出来。盖茨的身体就是少年的躯体，清瘦有力，没有多余的赘肉，若说瑕疵，就是他身上有不少浅浅的伤疤。这些疤并不丑陋，不如说更激发其他的不合时宜的念头。  
庄吾落荒而逃。  
那之后他锁上门，疯狂撸动自己的性器。但这只是个开始罢了。夜晚他开始做从来没有过的梦，当清晨熹微的晨光轻柔的落在他脸上，首先感到的就是被他自己折磨但越挫越勇的欲望。至于昨夜的梦境内容，早就被忘个彻底，唯一他心知肚明的是主角二人是盖茨与自己。  
虽然也迟钝地怀疑为什么盖茨身上会出现这些伤痕，但是总是很快就被潮涌般袭来的凌虐欲和占有欲覆盖过去，忘了继续思考。在非常偶然的时候，他怀着犯罪的负罪感在周末闯进了盖茨的房间试图寻觅答案，看见花瓶里插着茂盛的白玫瑰，苍白的花瓣只有几片凋零落下，柔软地瘫在书桌上。  
没有任何其他的异常事物。  
出于某种目的，庄吾抽走了一朵白玫瑰，放在餐桌上。  
晚上的时候他看见盖茨站在桌子前，用力捏着那朵白玫瑰，用力到血滴在桌上。然后愤怒地看着他，颤声吼道：“你手有没有被刺划伤？快说啊！”  
他摇摇头。  
盖茨明显地松了口气，接着皱起眉，愤怒地冲过来。  
拳头砸过来其实没用上多少力气，而且不知为何，越是打越是踹，受伤的却仿佛越是盖茨自己。不过几下，他踉跄着退了几步，表情痛苦地发着抖倒在地上，精疲力竭地喘息着。  
庄吾靠近了几步想要抓住他，他的表情却更扭曲，蜷缩着摇着头喊：“别靠近我！”  
虽然一直不冷不热，但这好像还是第一次被盖茨如此彻底地拒绝。  
心拧得好痛。  
然而盖茨抬起脸，庄吾发现他已是满脸泪痕。

察觉异常的时候夏天的潮湿热烈已试探地伸出触角。  
虽然两个人的隔阂越来越深，但是一起上下学就像是不成文的约定，一直延续下去。只不过本来还能谈笑风生的路途变成庄吾一个人的自言自语。盖茨在这时候也与他保持了半米的距离，在不算长的路程始终心不在焉面有疲色地垂着眼，不知道在想什么。  
很讨厌我么。  
庄吾早就暗下决定，只要他提出终止这最后的联系，也别无选择只有马上答应。  
但是并没有。  
虽然不愿意承认，但是为此他怀有些微的侥幸，紧紧攥着他们最后的这一丁点关联。  
在学校里，庄吾被那个女孩拦下来过一次，对方咬着嘴唇死死拽着他的袖子追问：“常磐君，请问盖茨有别的亲近的女生吗——”  
意料之外的问题令庄吾颇感意外。尽管并不想独处，但是实在很好奇。他做出亲切的样子，摇摇头然后关心地问：“怎么了吗？和盖茨有矛盾了吗？”  
女生用哭肿的眼睛死死地盯着他，宛如抓住了最后一根稻草，低声说：“常磐君和盖茨这么亲近，不会告诉他的吧。”  
即使想告诉也会被拒绝靠近吧，庄吾在心里苦笑了一下，脸上却很正经回答道：“那当然，你告诉我的话就是属于你的秘密嘛，谁也不能知道。”  
女生深吸了一口气，下定决心地低声说：“盖茨根本不喜欢我吧。我不知道为什么他会主动来追我，一开始很高兴来着，结果周末也不和我出门，平时回复也十分冷淡......”  
“你们周末也不出门吗？”常磐庄吾从她带着哭腔的陈述里抓住了一句话，感觉一片混乱。  
那么，周末到底是和谁一起出门，还要特地说是约会。  
而又为什么要和她交往。  
难道只是为了让自己不痛快吗？就这么讨厌我吗......  
常磐庄吾心乱如麻，勉强伪装出专注聆听的姿态。  
“他和我聊天也很少，也就是问问常磐君的生活而已......欸？不啊？难道——果然盖茨周末是有出去约会吗！常磐君你是知道些什么吗？”  
只要轻轻一推。  
庄吾看着眼前埋在自己胸前哭泣的女孩，意识到只要自己一句话就可以造成巨大的影响。  
抚摸着她的头顶，他无声地露出了一个残忍的笑意。  
“他一直在周末都会出去啊？啊抱歉......说不定是去体育馆，你别哭了，可能没有你想的那么糟糕......”  
心里窜起微妙的快意。  
是事后才想起来女孩混乱的话里那句“也就是问问常磐君的生活而已”的，一个猜测在脑内成型，让常磐庄吾浑身发烫。  
明光院盖茨住过来以后的周末，庄吾第一次出门了。  
一个店一个店找过去，最后在一家偏僻的咖啡馆看见了明光院盖茨，店名叫朝九晚五堂，店主是个大叔，还会修钟表。  
少年还是穿着万年不变的一身黑，一个人百无聊赖地对着一杯饮料发呆。  
庄吾气喘吁吁地打开门坐在明光院盖茨对面，对着他微微一笑。  
“好巧。”  
盖茨脸色苍白，定定地看着他，仿佛因为太大的冲击而忘了控制表情，微微地抬起了唇角。

七月了。  
学校也放假了，不过父母更加忙碌了，似乎都摊上了工作高峰期，于是偌大的房子里只剩庄吾与盖茨。  
庄吾想和盖茨说说话，但是盖茨把自己一个人闭在房间里。  
他站在盖茨门口，想要敲开这扇密闭的门，想要撬开里面的人的心门。手犹豫半天，还是收回。想要触碰，又畏惧会泄露太多的心事。  
但是门自己开了。想要走出来的盖茨僵硬地眨了眨眼，似乎不相信自己的眼睛。  
“盖......盖茨。”  
“干、干嘛这么说话，搞得气氛变得很奇怪了啊！”他没有阖上门，皱着眉道。  
“暑假了欸，不出去吗。”  
“你想去哪？”  
“电影院怎么样？”常磐庄吾感觉自己说话简直又要开始磕磕绊绊，用尽全力才保持了最低的流畅。  
“啧。”盖茨扭过头，往房间里看了一眼，不知道在看什么，然后似乎很不情愿地说“好吧，走啊。提前说好，我是看你太可怜了才和你一起去看的，并不是因为我对这件事感兴趣。”  
他小心地扣上了门反锁了起来，就像在藏什么东西。  
虽然略有好奇，但是常磐庄吾已经被眼前的快乐冲昏了头，不想再考虑别的事情了。  
盖茨抓住他的手。  
庄吾吓了一跳，忍不住笑了起来。  
“笑什么啊，看起来真的超蠢的。我只是嫌你太慢了才拉你的。”  
在电影院坐着相邻的座位，盖茨看了一半就睡着了，倒在椅背上。庄吾借着银幕的光仔细观察他的睡颜，安静、稚气，死死拧着眉头——就像在梦里仍然不得安宁。他涌上了一种私心，小心翼翼地把他的头拨过来，放在自己肩头。  
盖茨似乎轻轻颤动了一下。  
庄吾以为他要醒了，神经不禁紧张起来。不过似乎并没有，盖茨只是不舒服似的在他颈侧蹭了蹭，换了个位置继续窝在庄吾怀里睡觉。  
回家的路上庄吾揣着这个小秘密，蹦蹦跳跳，过于快乐到盖茨有点嫌弃地翻了个白眼。  
不过盖茨似乎人很不舒服，到了上楼梯的时候已几近蹒跚，但是又倔强地不要庄吾搀扶，自己扶着扶手艰难地上楼。庄吾担心地跟在后面，想起来之前盖茨打架的时候，利落又干净的身手，微微地有种喘不过气的感觉。  
怎么会这样呢。  
到底什么时候开始变得这样虚弱的？  
终于盖茨不小心踏空，往下一栽，庄吾下意识地忘了盖茨对他的警告，一步上前接住他。  
虽然没有碰到地，但是盖茨依然露出了吃痛的表情，额上甚至渗出了冷汗。  
庄吾为他擦拭额上的汗，忽然被抓住了手。盖茨拉下他的脖子吻住了他。  
这是常磐庄吾的初吻，他觉得头昏目眩。盖茨的舌尖主动地探了进来，接着被他缠住在两个人的口腔追逐。  
一种奇异的感觉诞生在这个奇异的时刻——如同通过唇舌两个人心灵相通。  
那天夜里庄吾失眠了。

不可否认地，常磐庄吾还是越来越被明光院盖茨吸引了。  
他也责备过自己，无论是作为弟弟或者同性，这样的吸引都不是很妙的事情。  
不过若爱是可控的事物，也正变得魅力缺缺。爱之迷人正在于不可预知，无法控制。  
他终于在夜里敲响了明光院盖茨的门，出乎他的意料，门并没有锁，明光院盖茨也没有醒。他未着片缕，浑身被荆棘缠着，白色的玫瑰在他身上旺盛地生长。  
常磐庄吾不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
凑近的时候发现他皱着眉，就像堕在最深的噩梦里挣扎。荆棘的刺微微地刺破他柔软光滑的皮肤，刺进去，刺出血来，然后干涸在他身上。  
这种东西怎么会在这？  
庄吾轻轻地拉起荆棘，才发现这些东西似乎是从他身上长出来的。  
而明光院盖茨猛地坐起，似乎还没清醒，温柔地伸出手抚摸他的脸颊，然后手仿佛被烫了一下地缩回去，如梦初醒地打了个激灵。  
“你来我房间做什么？”  
“你身上是怎么回事？”  
“你没被这些东西弄破皮肤吧？”他避而不答，只是问道。  
庄吾想起来上次他从盖茨房间里拿出那支白玫瑰时他的反应，捏住纤细的荆棘威胁道：“你不跟我说清楚，我就刺破自己的手。”  
他并没有指望自己真的有那么大的魔力去从盖茨嘴里掏出真相，但是盖茨反应很大，几乎是瞬间脱口而出道“不要！”，然后把他手拨开夺回荆棘，罔顾流出的血，烦躁地从自己身上扯下所有东西扔到角落。  
他们陷入了难堪的僵持，一直到常磐庄吾无可奈何地起身道“我去拿药箱。”，盖茨抬起头，欲言又止。  
在上药的时候，盖茨的身体一直微微颤抖，每次碰到他，他都不可忍耐般颤动一下，与坚强的印象意外地不同，显得如此脆弱，像随时会被风吹散的蒲公英。  
他终于开口了。  
“这些东西，都是从我身上长出来的。”  
“什么？”  
“这是......一种病。”  
“可以治吗？”  
“不可以。”  
庄吾抚摸着那些伤口，心脏处传来不可理喻的绞痛。  
又来了，第一次第二次第三次为别人心痛都是因为眼前这个人。人都是自私的，为什么要为别人难过呢。虽然如此，虽然，如此。  
他忍不住把干燥的嘴唇覆盖在锁骨的伤口上。  
盖茨就像做了什么决定一样，不仅没有推开他，反而搂住他的背。  
或许是亲到胸口，或许是到腹部的时候，他也蹭掉了碍事的睡衣。两个人赤裸相拥，盖茨躺在下面，脚紧紧勾住庄吾的背，身体颤抖却坚定，难得地露出一个轻松的笑容。  
常磐庄吾那时候以为盖茨是害怕将要发生的过程而抖得那么厉害，后来才知道，这无关于紧张。只是每次触碰到他的疼痛都让他颤抖罢了。明光院盖茨是意志坚定的人，一直如此。他发抖，是因为确实的疼痛，在每块被抚摸到的皮肤上，在每个靠近他的瞬间。  
即便如此，他也选择了靠近，仅此而已。

在交缠的时候继父打着哈欠上楼，问他们为何床晃动的声音这么大，却看见了自己的继子与儿子纠缠在一起。他震怒，但在盖茨坦然地出去与他低声交谈了几句后脸色变成了死灰，之后只当不知他们俩的事情。  
常磐庄吾当时是不解的，之后才知道，因为对一个活日无多的人计较伦理，实在是毫无意义的。

接近七月中旬，明光院盖茨去世了。

那天常磐庄吾一如既往地敲响盖茨的房间，因为无人应答而径自开了门，昨日的白玫瑰还未完全萎靡，他添了半碗水，才带着笑意去看难得赖床的盖茨。  
直到站在盖茨面前，他才发现不对劲。  
盖茨身上并没有缠绕着往日那些白玫瑰与荆棘，只有眼窝空了，里面盛着盛放的红玫瑰。  
很美，只是不如明光院盖茨自己那漆黑的眼眸。

[三]作家的手札（未公开）：  
在我取材常磐庄吾的故事之时，暂借住于朝九晚五堂。常磐说这本是他家的私人住所，被他稍加改造成了咖啡店——因为他并不愿意搬离这里。  
在这段时间里，我住的房间正是明光院盖茨生前的房间。在翻阅盖茨遗留下来的书的时候，在其中一本数学书里发现了一本牛皮封面的本子，出于好奇，我翻开阅读了。  
字迹清秀工整，看过几面后我便确认那是明光院盖茨的日记。  
出示给常磐庄吾先生后（他看的时候一度情绪崩溃）经许可摘录部分如下：

2018年7月1日  
现在算入夏了吧。  
我开始写日记了，特地选了崭新的一个月开始。本来觉得日记是十分无聊的东西，但是想到身体一天天急剧变差，说不定什么时候就死了，便十分不甘心。  
也或许常磐庄吾那个笨蛋什么时候会看见呢，这样就会一直想起我了。  
记得一开始认识庄吾之时，我十分厌恶他。  
毕竟这个突然挤进我生活的“哥哥”，除了一张好看的脸之外一无是处，愚蠢，而且过分热心。但是说到底，后来喜欢上这个笨蛋也正是因为这些。  
母亲在年前因病去世了。她的染病无声无息，在我们都尚未察觉到时已经病危了，仅仅三个月之后便形销骨立地死去。  
那几个月里她拒绝任何人的接近，就像一片将凋的花瓣等待着死亡的宿命。  
在她死去的那天我终于久违地见到了她。在医院的病床上，她脆弱而优美，平静而冰冷。唯一古怪的是她的双眼眼窝处长出了荆棘，上面是鲜艳的红玫瑰。  
她的眼窝就像是本为这些玫瑰而存在的花瓶一样自然地盛着这些艳丽的花朵。  
这一幕悚然而美丽。  
我忍不住抚摸了那些花朵，然后被刺划伤了手。  
处理完尸体的相关事宜，一个自称沃兹的男人找上了我。说实话，我对他缺乏好感，虽然他堪称英俊。他斜戴着一顶雪白的毛绒画家帽，唇角噙着一丝如同贴附脸上的玩世不恭的笑意。然后他告诉我我母亲是患了赤花症。  
“抱歉，家母已经去世了。”  
他收敛了那缕笑意致歉。  
“我本想赶上哪怕一次也好，至少告诉他们是什么......”  
赤花症是必死无疑的病症，除非，那个人的所爱憎恶他，那么这个病就会潜伏不发。  
后来我才知道还有另外一种解决方法，那就是不爱任何人，包括我自己——还是我现在回忆起平安无事的半年才意识到的，不过为时已晚。  
我在他离开前顺口问道被荆棘划伤会不会有影响。他的神色骤然变了，抓着我手上刚刚凝好的伤口，手颤抖了起来。  
“那你已经被赤花种子寄生了。”他静默片刻肃穆道。  
我于是做好了死的准备，但迟迟什么也没有发生变化。我本以为这是因为幸运，现在才知道，原来赤花种子是在潜伏。它在等我爱上随便什么人  
母亲去世仅仅半年，父亲就迅速地找到了续弦，这件事令我作呕，连带着拼合过来的阿姨和哥哥也讨厌。  
但是我觉得他漂亮也是无法否认的。他有一种愚蠢的漂亮。我很少看见他面无表情或是愤怒，大部分时间里，名为常磐庄吾的存在永远伴随着让人如沐春风的笑容。我觉得他像只撒娇的小狗，第一次见面的时候明明我完全无视了他，却还是凑上来对我伸手问好。  
太讨人喜欢了，这一点也让我觉得讨厌。  
当一个小说式的恶哥哥不好吗，那样我就可以名正言顺地厌恶重组的新家庭了。  
在住进庄吾家的头一个月我常常做噩梦。  
母亲眼窝里那绮丽而妖艳的花朵时不时地入梦来，宛如命运的警钟一遍遍敲响，而我其时毫无察觉。我从噩梦里惊醒，想到薄幸的父亲，想到温柔的母亲选择了孤独死去的命运，想到我不知何时会被以相同方式夺去的生命，泪水便潸然而下。  
有一天半夜，庄吾不知为何站在二楼走廊。我刚刚哭完，从浴室出来撞上他，他莫名其妙地拥抱了我。  
这人真的很多事。  
但是可能哭得太累了，也可能月光下他的洁白而充满怜悯的脸太动人了，我没有抗拒，甚至有一点留恋。  
倘若今天回头看，预知从他而始的我宿命的悲剧，我会改变主意，保持距离吗？  
或许也不会。  
当你知道照耀你生命的光即将出现，你会为了之后的黑暗而拒绝它的到来吗？  
至少我不会，我宁愿被当场焚烧殆尽。

2018年7月2日  
我和他接吻了。  
我已经发现了，只要接近庄吾就会连五脏六腑都泛起疼痛。这也是这该死的赤花症的后遗症吗？不过好像已经过了快两个月了呢，差不多也快习惯这种感觉了。  
只要忍着......就可以碰到常磐庄吾了。  
明明抢了喜欢他的女生，他还是和没事人一样和我说笑，一点也不责怪我的样子。  
我既窃喜，又感到焦灼。  
昨天明明还写下了宁愿被焚烧殆尽这样的话，实际上又那么希望活下去。在面对常磐庄吾的笑脸的时候，向死的决心变得那么脆弱。  
快憎恨我啊，常磐庄吾。  
只要恨我，我就能解脱了。  
虽然这么想，我却总是控制不住地想告诉他真相，告诉他我一点也不在意那个女人，其实我喜欢的是他。  
我希望庄吾觉得我恶心，这样或许就会厌恶我，离我而去。  
那么我就可以活下去了。  
（纸页被濡湿了几块，字迹有点模糊）  
可恶啊，为什么我当时要握住那只玫瑰呢。  
今天在上楼梯的时候，我感觉到前所未有的虚弱，几乎要维持不住平常的样子。在踏空一步时庄吾从后面搂住了我。我控制不住转过头去吻了他。他很惊讶，但是没有推开我。  
这也是因为那种泛滥的老好人的温柔吗。  
亲吻对我而言算不上享受，在靠近他的时候就已经开始全身疼痛，接触的时候更甚，在唇齿交缠的时候宛如放慢的濒死。但是我又是享受的，他脸上慢慢涌上的红晕让他整个人显得尤为可爱，接着变成亮晶晶的眼睛令人惊艳。  
这是爱上我的证明吗？  
应该没有其他人能见到这样的常磐庄吾......吧。  
是只属于我的部分。  
本来在沃兹告诉我会死的时候，我十分坦荡。现在回首才意识到那是一种短视的愚昧——我笃定不会在前方遇见更璀璨的东西，却该死地遇见了常磐庄吾。但是今天，纵然我叩头乞求神明，这一切也不会有任何改变了。  
譬如半夜雷打不动的酷刑。  
我其实从不锁门，或许是期待被发现我在承受的痛苦。我知道这样的事情最好不要发生，但是还是心存侥幸——万一呢。如果被庄吾发现，他会不会爱我？  
半夜的时候，荆棘会刺破我的皮肤，而当我在凌晨惊醒的时候，发现床上再次落着白色的玫瑰花瓣，被我翻身的动作压皱的花瓣凄惨地渗出一点点汁液。最初的时候是顶开脚背的青筋，之后逐渐往上攀爬，现在早晨的时候我就像白玫瑰的土壤，从胸口到脚缠满了荆棘与花。  
我匆匆起床，赶在庄吾之前把这些痕迹毁尸灭迹，把完好的玫瑰装进花瓶，再销毁掉褶皱的花瓣和荆棘。最后若无其事地躺回去，在一小时以后起床，和所有人一起坐在桌前吃早饭。  
这样的情形也让我感觉到庆幸：赤花症仍然猖獗，这说明即便如此，庄吾依然不恨我。

2018年7月3日  
和庄吾做了。被父亲发现了。  
我只好对父亲坦白说我快死了，和母亲一样的病，他神色大变，眼睛一下泛起红，掉下一颗泪来。我有点吓到了——老实说长这么大我还是第一次见他哭。他长吸了一口气，算是同意我和庄吾在一起了，叫我瞒着那个女人不要让她知道。哦，对了，庄吾应该是喜欢我吧。我让父亲不要告诉他我快死了，因为我不想绑架着他陪我。我希望，如果他想来找我，每一次都是因为想我，而不是陪一个濒死的人的义务。  
从小到大我没有做过什么坏事，唯一的坏事可能就是现在太贪心了想抓紧这份恋情。  
明知道我会离开，但是舍不得放开庄吾。  
对不起，庄吾。

2018年7月4日  
果然我不太适合日记吧。  
而且，现在太开心了，每一天就像做梦一样，根本想不到要写什么。如果真的记下琐事的话，或许又要记满无聊的流水账。但是每件很小的事情都让我觉得好开心。放假真是太好了。夏天真是太好了。我和庄吾整天整天在一起，就像永远不会腻。  
我喜欢他笑起来颊上微微陷下去的酒窝和一口白牙，好甜。不，怎么说呢，其实他的所有我都很喜欢。像小动物一样驯良湿润的眼睛，毛茸茸的头发。还有更多。  
两个人出去看电影的时候还遇见过前女友一次。  
那个女人咬牙切齿地趁庄吾不在的时候过来跟我说看透了我对哥哥的龌龊心思，劝我离庄吾远一点，不要污染了这么可爱的人。  
我哑口无言。  
是啊，不过毕竟是两情相悦吧。关于可爱这一点，她倒是没说错。  
虽然有点介意，但远远看见庄吾取了票对我挥手，我觉得心情又一下扬了起来。

......

2018年7月10日  
（字迹凌乱）  
感觉好累，好痛苦。  
但是和可以呆在庄吾身边比起来又不算什么了。  
他至今还不知道只要接近他我就会非常痛。说起来很滑稽，我想起来了童话故事里的小美人鱼为了接近王子而忍着痛跳舞。  
好想活久一点。好舍不得。

由于明光院盖茨之后便逝世，日记至此终结。


End file.
